bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toaster's Island
A multiple author comic series spin off from The North-western Isles Continuity, Toaster's Island is a project started by Tapika, and is hopefully going to be the first "Reality Television styled comic series on BZP" (excuse us if we got that wrong). Currently, at least three comics are in production at the moment for this series. Initial Idea Toaster's Island is a Non-canon comic series which spins from the NWI continuity in terms that it does not follow on any strand of continuity, instead, it has it's own continuity where characters are playing largely different roles, such as Rangiti (Rangan) suffering from a multiple personality disorder, and Toaster being a bit less friendly. There's savage Neo-shifters everywhere! Tapika initially wanted a group of characters from the Comic Land to go on the HMS. Diarriha's maiden voyage to the North-western Isles, where they will drink wine, get drunk, vomit and have a good time, but they crash on an island... There would be 4 artifacts which would need to be found in order for the plan to resolve. Omega wanted to be in but there were... 'Complications'. One of the first things that Rangan suggested was that all the characters would be different from their real incarnation. Rangan took this a step further and renamed his character as "Rangiti" specifically for this series. Another suggestion Rangan made was that the first few comics would be set on the ship, then sink it. One thing that was suggested was for the whole thing to be a literal reality TV show, but this was refused for unknown reasons. The story focuses around a curse that has befallen the island- The Percimate Untolica, presumably something the Great Beings were making inside the dome above Bread Nui at the time of Seperation. Characters Main Cast Most, if not all the cast are from previous works from the Co-author's previous works, however, many of their personalities are different from their canon incarnations (or, in one case, their entire appearance). Clans and/or Species The Bradack Clan A rumoured clan to appear in Toaster's Island, they are rivals of the Neo-Shifters, and are one of the first clans set to appear in Toaster's Island. They have built technology that allows them to use their mask powers, despite being matoran. Their prefered mask of choice is the Huna, which is great for spying on the Neo-Shifters. This is a clan of deformed, Mc-toran shaped matoran, with orange masks, brown feet and black torso. Now, where have we heard that before? Neo-Shifters Savage beings from another toy line universe, they use Hydrogen and other liquids to heal themselves after battle. Dispite their hatred towards each other, they have always had a common foe, the Bradack Clan. Fueled on their hatred (and Hydrogen), the many species of Neo-Shifters banded together, forging their alliance. However, that doesn't mean that they are good... or if they even like each other. They are, in fact, the secondary antagonists of Toaster's Island. Cameos and refrences to other series As proven by two of the minor characters listed below, the series, or at least the earlier parts of it, are rife with references to Turaga Dlakii's (numerous) other multi-author series works; Plot Device derives from Heroes, there is a minor reference to Dlakii's art-and-craft tendencies from Operation: LOSER, Mr. Sun from Operation: LOSER is due to appear, and Plot Device's ship is named the Angry Nid, obviously named after the comic maker who also works in both of these series. It may just be one massive coincidence, though. Apart from character cameos, Rangan's first comic in the series is basically a huge homage to the first meeting of Bradon and Rangan in The Mercenus Chronicles. For example, it was a clan of the Bradack tribe whom saved Rangiti, several bits of dialog are reminiscent of this meeting, even the conclusion is based on the same subject (Rangan and Bradon head to a bar, Rangiti is going to get served at a bar). As well as this, Rangiti thinks "No Deus ex Machina to call on this time", which is a reference to the Breathing apparatus that the Firefly in The Mercenus Chronicles just happens to be carrying in his beak while rangan ran out of oxygen. Plot The story opens with Plot Device tending to AUTO, who is controlling a Pirate Ship with feathered wings. Shani is making drinks for Hatok and tells him a secret- There aren't any drinks at all, they're just holograms! Meanwhile, Omega is angry with Eljay for so much Mangosteen on the menu. Eljay justifies this by saying he doesn't know how to control the machine so this is the only food he can make. Meanwhile, Rangati proclaims he likes cheese better then Mangosteen. Down in the brig, Dlakii has got his sword stuck in the wall while doing arts and crafts (AS A HOBBY) and Enira facepalms while Nuroki just is confused. Under there, Tapika, a slave, is pedalling hard to get some cheese. An explosion happens in one of the ship's fuel tanks, which is revealed to be the work of Dlakii (By accident)- His sword got stuck in a control panel when he tried to pull it out. Tapika's holographic cheese dissapears, and he stops pedalling. The ship is carrering to an unknown island, spewing smoke... TWELVE MINUTES LATER Tapika wakes up and climbs from the wreckage. He meets Eljay, and collapses in exhaustion. Eljay offers him a Mangosteen, and he says 'Yes please'... Toaster surveys the situation from Eclipta Pinnicala... Meanwhile, Rangati has just landed in the ocean. He is helplessly sinking when some Bradacks out on a fishing trip see him and save him. As he comes onto land he is told he will be cooked... Rules of the Toaster's Island topic Author Contract *You must be approved of by most if not all authors. *Tapika's say is final. *You must go over with other authors before you twist the main plot in ways you cannot imagine. Small twists are fine, as long as they can be revertable without causing TOO much damage to the time stream. *No godmodding. *You may apply for a Pardon if you wish to skip one of your days. This may or may not be rejected depending on the reason. *Do NOT mess with other people's subplots unless the Author in charge of that subplot is positive it is ready. *Failure to abide to the Author Contract will result in Death and maybe even Cancellation Of Author Contract. *If you are given a Cancellation Of Author Contract you MUST- **Remove all traces of the Comic Studio from your Hard Drive and Flash Disk(s). **Die. Guest Contract *These Comics are a Privelage, not a Right. We reserve the right to cancel all Author Contracts at any one time. *Do not Flame. *Do not Spam. *Do not actively insult the Authors. **NEVER mention Leprechauns (Or anything about them). This will result in an immediate Bar if you do so, as it is an insult to the Irish and therefore Tapika. Irish Johnny has a pardon, and is allowed to mention himself and his Run of the Irish, but nothing else. *If you post, your posts may be used against you at (a) future date(s)... Even if you edit them. We copy all 'Naughty' posts and their user into a special file that may be dug into at any time. *Do not make Guest Comics. They are a disgrace to the time stream. *No Guest Stars. Cameos only. Cameos must be gone over with other authors before being used. *You may be Barred from This Topic at any time if you break this Guest Contract. This means no posting in This Topic (Except in dire situations), or we will set the Mods on you. Bradack Legend concerning the events of Toaster's Island '' Chap. 13, Gospel of Cei, p326 There is a call That brings upon the light A group of heroes cursed But without much might They will fight eachother Then a truce is called and then May the virus be gone And so will some of them. '' Author Setup This multi-author comic is different from others in that people are allocated a day to release their comic on. If they don't release on the exact day, they can release a few days later- but not before, and never twice in a row (Unless everyone else skips) If the rotor passes you four times unless you're protected, you're out. The current order is this- Sunday- Tapika of Shadows Tuesday- Rangan Mercenus Thursday- Cei Saturday- Turaga Dlakii Monday- Eljay Wednesday- Free day Friday- Nuparurocks This rotor runs once every 2 weeks- 2 times a month. The days are spread across two weeks, to allow time for comics to be made. Free day means anyone can update. Trivia *This is the most ambitious of the Multi-author Comic Series- It unites friends, enemies, and even people who have never even heard of eachother! *The idea started out as a game show and a ripoff of Found. Quickly changed. *Omega and Hatok quit, but they're still in the first comic. Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Comics Category:Bradack Legend